Andrea Krew (SWB)
Andrea Krew is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. Personality and Appearance Andrea is described as quiet and darker than the others, she seems to rather be anywhere else and is usually seen rolling her eyes while someone speaks. She is a snarky realist who is always aware of her surroundings. However, this changes during Season 2 as she begins to come undone. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing much is known except that she attended Crestview High School. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" Andrea arrives on the bus late, saying she didn't even want to go. After the encounter with the crazy man, she calls Lin out on cheating and says she probably wanted to do it with the crazy guy. Later, she is seen to have escaped the bus and is seen walking with Mitch and the others. "Don't Play With the Wolves" While setting up, she notices the lack of mosquitos despite the fact that they're in the woods. She asks Ashleigh about it, but she thinks it's nothing. She manages to get food from Billie, since hers was crushed in the accident. Angel asks if they want to play manhunt and she is one of the people who agree to play. "Madness Begins" Andrea is first seen listening to Mitch's story, seeming bored. She is among those that go with Mike Danvers to find help. "A Cabin in the Woods" Andrea is sleeping while Mike makes the fire. Later, she is seen walking with the others to help Paula's husband. She is comforting Billie after he panics from seeing the dead bodies, but watches in horror when they come back to life. She escapes with the others. "We Have Each Other" Andrea and the others are making their way back, but Andrea is skeptical on if anyone is even alive. They make it back, but she is later seen escaping the camp. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Andrea is following Spencer and Tobias to the Reserve. She is seen flirting with Chase many times, but is shocked when Connor reveals his bite. She is later seen in the infirmary and again when Cathy kills Connor. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" TBA "Inside a Burning Building" TBA "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" TBA "A Good Place To Stay" TBA "The Chain" She is brought into the hospital and tries to get away from the guards. She is held in a room with the others and later witnesses Jae chop off Tobias' arm. "The People We Have" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrea has killed: *Many unnamed Addams' General Hospital survivors. *Herself (Caused) *Numerous Counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Jae *Chase Adamson (Caused, Accidental) *Herself (Caused) She decides to go rogue, knowing it would end with her demise. While shooting, Chase sees her through a window and calls her name, getting her to look his way. Jae shoots her while she's distracted and walks over, shooting her three more times in the head. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *Andrea is the fifth main character to die. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB)